Power Rangers: Element Force
by Jynx316
Summary: What happens when an AU squad of Rangers is thrust into Angel Grove?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place shortly after the beginning of season 2, before Tommy loses the Green Ranger powers. Power Rangers, in all of its forms, other then Element Force, belongs to Saban. Element Force is mine, mine, and mine.

Power Rangers: Element Force

Chapter 1
    
    "You Rangers are finished!" The monster shouted to the brightly colored heroes. "None can defeat my lord!!!"

"That's what you think! Come on, Rangers, lets bring them together!" The Red Ranger retorted, as he brought forth his personal weapon. At the same time, his friends, the Power Rangers, called forth their weapons, and brought them together to form the powerful cannon.

"What? Wait, um… can we talk about this?" The monster stammered, the wind suddenly stolen from his sails.

The Red Ranger smiled beneath the armored mask that protected him. "Let's see… No. Ready?" The other Rangers nodded. "Fire!" The five of them shouted in unison, firing the assembled cannon at the monster.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!" The monster screamed as the blast ripped into it, reducing it to nothingness. As he disintegrated, an inky darkness sprung out of him, and washed over the Rangers. Try as they might, they could not avoid it, nor escape it once they were caught in it. The darkness slowly washed over them, finally causing the sun itself to fade out from their view.

* * * * * 

"Man oh MAN, am I beat," Zack Taylor, the Black Power Ranger, flopped into the chair at Ernie's Juice Bar. His black button up shirt hung loose over his white tank top, and his baggy shorts let his legs move freely.

"I agree exponentially. Zedd's monsters are increasingly more powerful." Billy Cranston, the Blue Power Ranger, slid into he chair next to Zack, looking around to make sure no one would over hear their conversation. He wore his traditional blue overalls, with a blue shirt underneath. "I calculate approximately three months before…"

Tommy Oliver, the Green Power Ranger, laid his hand on his friend's shoulder as he sat down on Billy's other side. His green shirt was slightly damp from sweat. "No offense Billy, but after that fight, now is NOT the time for number." His smile instantly relayed the fact that he was not trying to be mean. At times, however, Billy just went too far with the figures. 

"My apologies. If you hadn't showed when you did, Zack and I would probably be Ranger Kabob's for Zedd right now."

"Yeah, Tommy. You showed up just in time, my man. But you have to be careful about not over doing it."

A large, jovial man walked up, and placed his hands on the backs of the chairs Billy and Zack sat in. "Over doing what?" 

"His work outs, Ernie.You should him sometimes. This man is a total machine!" Zack responded. None of them really liked lying to their friend, but since no one could know they were the Power Rangers, they had to cover up for themselves however they could.

Ernie looked over to Tommy. "Come on, Tommy. Are you trying to hit the gym AND use the weight machines here, too? The human body can only take so much. You need to take it easy."

"You're right, Ernie. I've just had a lot of nervous energy lately. Trying to work it off." Tommy smiled at Ernie.

"Okay, I guess I can handle that. So, what can I get you guys today? The Usual?"

"Mint Chocolate Shake," said Tommy.

"Blueberry Smoothie," said Billy.

"Chocolate Shake, extra thick," Zack said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips hungrily. Ernie, Billy, and Tommy just shook their heads, laughing. The last time Zack had one of Ernie's extra thick shakes, it took him five minutes just to get the first sip from the straw. Ernie turned back towards the kitchen, as a young girl in a bright pink shirt and blue jean shorts rushed past him. She had her finger over her lips, indicating to Ernie to remain silent as she approached the three men. 

She placed her hands over Tommy's eyes, whispering in his ear, "Guess who, handsome?" Tommy reached up, smiling, and removed his girlfriend Kimberly Hart's hands from over his eyes.

"Salutations, Kimberly." Billy greeted her, smiling.

"'Sup, girl?" Zack said, nodding to her.

"Hi guys. How's it going?" Kimberly asked, sitting down next to Tommy, scooting as close to him as the public atmosphere allowed.

Zack looked over his shoulders. "Same old thing. Kicking putty butt, taking names. You know how it is." Kimberly nodded. As the Pink Power Ranger, she did indeed know "how it is". "Where are Jason and Trini?" he asked, referring to the Red and Yellow Power Rangers, who completed their circle.

"Well, Jason went out to help his grandmother with something. And Trini should be showing up any second now, with some new girl in school. Wanted some pointers on Trini's Kung Fu stuff." Kimberly responded, sliding her hand over Tommy's. "She just transferred from Stone Canyon High. Aisha… something. Speak of the devil…" Kimberly pointed towards the door to the Juice Bar, as a young Asian woman, dressed in yellow jog pants and a lemon yellow tank top, walked in, side by side with a young African American woman, dressed in multicolored sweats. The sight of their friend Trini Kwan made Billy blush slightly.

Zack, noticing his friend's blush, gently nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "So, say anything to her yet, man?" Billy glared at his friend, who tried hard, but in vain, to keep a grin from crossing his face.

"Anything about what to who?" Kimberly asked, figuring she missed something, as usual.

"Nothing!" Billy stammered the red glow on his face intensifying.

"Turns out our resident genius has the hots for someone," Zack explained, trying hard to keep from laughing. Kimberly turned to look in the same direction, and smiled at Billy.

Tommy smiled. "That's great. Anyone we know?"

"Tommy, I love you, but you're really not that observant sometimes, know that?" Kimberly said, smiling to her boyfriend.

"What?

"Who just walked in?" Kimberly asked.

"Trini and…" Tommy stopped, and looked over to Billy. "Trini?" Billy's face turned a shade of red as bright as Jason's costume, and slowly nodded. "I knew you guys were good friends, but I never thought…"

"You guys must promise not to speak of this to her. I… I want to tell her in my own words."

The other three friends nodded, laughed, and all agreed. From across the Juice Bar, Trini noticed this and smiled. While she didn't know what they were laughing about, it was apparent that her friends were having a good time. As soon as she finished with her new friend, she would join them. Maybe Aisha would join them as well. Even if they couldn't share the fact that they were Power Rangers, that was no reason not to include someone who had just moved to the city, and was without any other friends near by. 

"Hey, you ready, Trini?" Aisha asked, stretching off to Trini's right.

"Hmmmm… Oh, yeah. I'm ready, Aisha."

* * * * * 

Lord Zedd's throne room glowed with an intense red, matching the energy Zedd himself emitted. He was tired of having children, Earth children none the less, continually beat him, when he should be ruling over this ridiculous backwater planet! His latest monster wasn't even powerful enough to require all six of the Rangers to defeat. Only the Blue, Black, and Green Rangers were there. At least the Green Ranger was slowly but surely losing his powers. This small joy, however, was not enough to get rid of his foul mood. Not that Zedd had anything other then foul moods. 

"Goldar! Finster!" Zedd screamed. Hopefully, one of these two minions would have an idea. Through the doorway to his throne room strode Goldar, decked in his usual golden armor. Having recently restored Goldar's wings firmly secured his loyalty. Behind Goldar was Finster, the monster baker. His dog-like face and bespeckeled eyes would have caused a smile to form on Zedd's face, if the silver framed head could show any expression at all, that is.

"Yes, my lord. I live to serve…" Goldar began to ramble as he approached Zedd.

"Silence. When I want to hear how good I am, I'll tell you. What I want right now, is an idea as to how we can defeat those insufferably damned Power Rangers!"

"I might have an answer for you, Lord Zedd," Finster replied. "I have recently come across an entirely new breed of monster. Instead of using a predetermined mold, we send a shape-shifting form down to the planet, and it assumes the form most frightening to the local populace. It is also much stronger and faster then the previous monsters we have used."

"And what form would it take, Finster?" Zedd questioned. He never liked monster bakers, and Finster was annoyingly persistent in his skills.

"It differs as the creature moves from area to area. Send it to two different areas, and it becomes two radically different monsters."

"Hmmmm… Very interesting. Yes! Make me one of these Shifting Monsters, Finster. We shall test it, and see just how effective it is!"

* * * * * 

Tucker Dela Rosa awoke with a headache. He groaned as he slowly pushed himself up, running his hands over his red jeans. Something wasn't right. It took several seconds, and opening his eyes, before he realized what it was. He was lying in the middle of Angel Grove Park. He glanced around him, and found his friends, Bill Austin, Dimitri Quentin, Angela Garret, and Suzanne Harrison lying about him. What had happened to them? Shaking his head, he pushed himself to his feet, slowly making his way over to Dimitri, still clad in his signature blue basketball jersey. If anyone could figure this out, he could.

"D, come on, man. Wake up." Tucker shook the taller African American man by the shoulder. Why did none of this make sense?

"Hmmmm? Wha… Tucker, man. What are you doing here?" Dimitri pushed himself up. "Better yet, why am I here? If I was asleep, as it seems I was, why aren't I in my bedroom?"

"Good question, D. A better one would be, why are we lying in the middle of Angel Grove Park?"

Dimitri nodded, looking around, noticing his friends as well. Each of them was coming around slowly, groaning and rubbing various parts of their bodies sorely. Bill rubbed the back of his head, his green tee shirt muddy and smeared. Angela, her pale yellow summer dress riding up slightly as she awoke, rubbed both arms. Suzanne tried moving this way and that, but no matter which way she moved, her pink long sleeve shirt seemed to be made of thorns. As one, they all looked towards Tucker and Dimitri, standing up as quickly as they could.

"Tuck, D… What's going on?" Suzanne asked. "What are we doing in the park?" Bill and Angela both nodded in agreement, taking each other's hands. Tucker was somewhat surprised by this. Since the two of them had admitted to their friends that they were dating, they were never one for public displays. Just this simple gesture showed how worried they were. It was reflected back to them both Tucker and Dimitri.

"I don't know, Suze. I don't know. I think we should maybe head to the Juice Bar. Maybe we can find someone there, who can fill us in on what happened," Tucker looked around. The few people who were in the park didn't seem to pay any attention to the five teenagers standing, dirty and seemingly beat, in the middle of the park. The other four nodded, and slowly made their way to Ernie's Juice Bar.

* * * * * 

Trini and Aisha had just finished their practice when they both noticed five strangers walk into the juice bar. Three guys and two girls, clothes dirty and disheveled, walked in. They all looked stunned by something, but neither of the two young ladies could tell what. Aisha shrugged to Trini, and excused herself. Trini walked towards her friends, as she noticed the five strangers walking towards the same table.

"Hey Trini," Kimberly said, handing her friend a bottle of water. Trini began to respond, when the first of the five new people, a young man dressed in a black tee shirt and red jeans, walked up to them. Kim, Zack, Billy, Tommy, and Trini all looked up to the young man. His blonde hair was cut short, and there were pieces of grass stuck in it.

"You all new in town? Let me be the first to welcome you to Angel Grove. My name's Tucker, and these are my friends," Tucker announced as he approached their table, extending his hand.

"Ummm… no. We were about to say the same to you. We've never seen you before, but you're welcome to join us. My name's Zack," Zack replied, taking the offered hand in his own.

Tucker shook Zack's hand, but look back towards his friends. Zack followed his gaze, seeing a taller African American then he wearing a blue jersey and jogging pants. Another young man wearing glasses, blue jeans, and a green tee shirt, which was smeared with mud, holding hands with a young lady with curly red hair, wearing a pale yellow summer dress. Last, he saw the last woman of the group, her long sleeve pink shirt pushed up to her elbows. "That's not possible. We've all lived here in Angel Grove our whole lives, and we spend most of our free time here. This is our usual table."

Billy blinked. "Strange. You claim to be from Angel Grove, yet none of us have seen you here before. With the single exception of Tommy, we all have also lived her our entire lives."

"Are you saying we're lying to you?" retorted the man in the green tee shirt. He seemed like he was about to jump at Billy.

"Bill, calm down. We need to cool down here, not start anything. Ernie can figure this out. Ernie?" Tucker called back towards the double doors leading to the kitchen. Quickly, Ernie came through, carrying a trey of drink.

"Hey, some new faces! Welcome to Ernie's Juice Bar. I see you've met some of our favorite customers. If you'll have a seat, I can get you something in just a second." Ernie smiled, and carried the drinks off to their waiting table.

"Tuck, this isn't happening, is it?" Suzanne asked, lightly touching Tucker's shoulder.

"Yeah, you and your Mother have known Ernie for years," Angela added. "You're like a nephew to him."

Tucker shook his head, and began to leave. "Something is not right here."

Kimberly blinked, and waved her hand slowly, not sure what to make of what just happened. Ernie made his way over, and frowned. "Where did the new kids go?"

"They egressed themselves rather rapidly," Billy responded. Ernie looked at him quizzically. "They left."

"Ernie. Did you know that guy in the red jeans? He says his Mother knows you?" Tommy asked.

"Hmmmm, weird. I've never seen the kid before." Ernie turned back towards the kitchen, leaving the friends to their thoughts.

* * * * * 

"Alright Finster. Lets see what this new monster of your can do!" Zedd pointed towards the Arena below, and the Putty Warriors waiting within.

Finster nodded, and pushed a button. A barred gate slid up into the wall, letting the held creature loose. However, nothing ran out at the Putties. Instead, a slim gray being walked out, slowly. Zedd peered closer. The creature had no noticeable facial features, looking very plain and unremarkable, with the exception of long, spindly, limbs. The Putties looked at each other, and slowly made their way towards this new creature.

"What is this, Finster? I thought you said this thing would change into something fierce and horrible?" Zedd growled at the monster baker.

"Unfortunately, that feature will not be able to be seen during this demonstration. The shape shifting requires there to be fear of something. The Putties, being mindless, are not able to feel fear, and thus, make it impossible for the monster to change. However…" Finster indicated down to the pit, where the monster took down an entire group of Putties with one vicious spin kick. "It does have abilities that do NOT require any specific emotion."

Zedd nodded, impressed with this monster. Even those damnedable Power Rangers didn't take out Putties THAT quickly. Maybe Finster had made a worth while creation after all.

* * * * * 

Jason Scott, the Red Power Ranger, walked into the Juice Bar, and walked over to his friends. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Not a thing, bro," Tommy said, patting his friend on the back as he walked by. 

Zach smiled, and went back to struggling with his shake. Even now, after constant attempts, he was still less then half done with it. As his friends began to laugh at his attempts to drink more, a familiar six-tone signal sounded. Looking over their shoulder, the six friends huddled closer as Jason pressed a button on his wrist communicator.

"We read you, Zordon."

RANGERS, ZEDD HAS SENT ANOTHER MONSTER TO EARTH. TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIEATLY.

"We're on our way, Zordon," Jason replied, shutting down the communication. He looked around, and indicated a hallway off to the side of the Juice Bar. The five other Rangers followed him into the hall and teleported themselves to the Command Center. Instantly, six colored beams of light streaked up and out of the Juice Bar, towards the headquarters of the Power Rangers.

As they appeared, Zordon looked to them, encased as always within his Trans-Dimensional column. It was the only way he could communicate with them through whatever dimension he was trapped in. 

RANGERS, Zordon spoke to them. LORD ZEDD HAS SENT A NEW MONSTER, ALONG WITH A PLATOON OF PUTTIES, TO ANGEL GROVE PARK. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE.

The Rangers looked towards the Viewing Globe, and gasped. Inside was a horrible monster, horns and bony spikes covered its body, and where no spikes were, the Rangers wished there had been. Its eyes burned with an eerie red fire and a vile green slime oozed out of its mouth. "Oh my God! What is that thing, Zordon?" Kimberly asked through her hand, which now covered her mouth in horror.

IT IS A NEW MONSTER, KIMBERLY. IT HAS THE ABILITY TO APPEAR AS THE LOCAL POPULACE'S WORST NIGHTMARE, AND USE THAT FEAR AGAINST THEM. IT SEEMS TO BE MUCH STRONGER THEN ANY OTHER MONSTER THAT YOU HAVE FACED YET. BE CAREFUL, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!

The six teenagers nodded, and Jason stepped forward. "**It Morphin' Time!**" Each Ranger reached behind them, grabbed their Power Morphers, which materialized behind them in times of emergency, and called forth the powers within the coins there in.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Now clad in their protective armors, the Power Rangers teleported to Angel Grove Park, where the monster was attacking innocent people. There were five people, however, who were not running. Everyone but the Red Ranger recognized them as the five strangers who approached them in the Juice Bar. Everyone but the eleven teenagers and the monster were now gone from the park. The five strangers didn't notice the Rangers as they appeared, and seemed to be holding the monster back.

"You might be scaring these people, monster, but you don't scare us!" Tucker called out to the hideous monster.

"Yeah! You might have cast a spell that changed things around us, and made people forget who we are, but we still remember!" Bill continued.

"Wherever people need help, we'll be there, protecting them from creeps like you!" Dimitri added in.

"And do you know why?" Angela asked?

"Because we're…" Suzanne began.

"THE POWER RANGERS!" They all finished.

"What did they say?" Zack asked.

Before anyone could answer, Tucker called out to his friends, "**It's Morphin' Time!**" Each of the five teenagers flexed their wrists, causing golden bands to appear, and brought them together in front of their chests. 

"Pink Cloud Opal!" Suzanne cried out, a pink nimbus of energy covering her.

"Yellow Lightning Topaz!" Angela shouted, yellow lightning racing up and down her body.

"Blue Tidal Sapphire!" Dimitri called out, a blue, water-like displacement flowing over him.

"Green Forest Emerald!" Bill yelled, as green energy, the shape of leaves covered him.

"Red Fire Ruby!" Tucker bellowed, red fire coursing over his body.

"What is going on here?" Jason asked to the other Power Rangers.

"I don't know, bro," Tommy answered. "But whoever these people are, there gonna need our help against this monster and those Putties."

"Affirmative," nodded Billy in agreement.

Nodding as well, Jason flipped towards the advancing Putties. "I don't know who you five are, but we'll figure that out after we're through here!" With a loud kiai, Jason kicked one of the Putties in the "Z" plate on its chest, causing the now familiar chain reaction of its destruction. He spun around to look at the "other" Red Ranger. His armor was similar, but only in the fact that his costume was almost entirely red, with the exception of his gloves and boots, which were white. His helmet was more streamlined, with only a narrow rectangle for a visor. Above this visor, however, was a shining red crystal. 

"What are these things?" Tucker called out, hitting the Putty he was fighting five times in rapid succession. His blows, however, did not seem to be phasing it at all.

"Aim for the "Z" on their chest plate," Trini shouted. "It's their weak point!" Tucker nodded, and aimed his next punch at the creature's chest, connection solidly with the "Z". The Putty glowed momentarily, and disintegrated. 

"Alright! Now we're in business!" Tucker exclaimed as the Putty fell to piece. "Thanks!" He called back to the Yellow Ranger. As odd as it was, these other six people seemed to be Power Rangers just like he and his friends. But there was a difference. And it was more then just cosmetic_. Who ARE these people?_

One by one, the Rangers fought the Putties, until none were left. Looking around, they realized the monster had vanished in the fight, leaving just the eleven Rangers, six on one side, five on the other, to figure out what was happening.

Jason stepped forward, out of the grouping of his friends. "I think we need to find out what's going on here, don't you?" Tucker nodded to him. "First off, who are you five?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bill said. "We're the Power Rangers, Angel Grove's first, and only, line of defense against monsters. I think the real question is, Who are you?" Tucker turned his head towards the Green Ranger at his side.

Jason studied these new people as they responded. Each was adorned in similar outfits, color coded as he and his friends were. But, just as he noticed with the other Red Ranger, the costumes were slightly different. Streamlined helmets, no white diamonds on the chest, and a crystal in different places. The left shoulder for Green, right shoulder for Blue, belt buckle for Pink, and chest for Yellow. "I think you have something mixed up, friend. We're the Power Rangers."

The Green Ranger across from him looked as if he was about to launch himself at Jason for even suggesting that they were not who they claimed to be. "If someone doesn't explain what the hell is going on, I swear to God I am going to kick someone's ass!" he swore, restraining himself only when the Yellow Ranger next to him gently touched his shoulder.

__

Green and Yellow, Tommy thought. _Somethings seem to be the same for us. Even if the colors are off._

Jason locked gazes with his counterpoint. He began to speak, but was cut short by the "other" Pink Ranger. "Maybe Zordon can figure this out." Her friends nodded, and without another word, disappeared in beams of light, identical to the Rangers.

"Jason, did she say 'Zordon'?" Kimberly asked. "Something doesn't feel right? If they know who Zordon is, and they seem to have the same powers we do…"

"Maybe something has happened that we don't know about," Tommy said, finishing his girlfriend's thought.

Jason raised his right wrist to his mouth, activating his communicator. "Zordon, something strange is going on here. We've…"

YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED OTHER TEENAGERS CLAIMING TO BE POWER RANGERS, WITH ABILITIES SIMILAR TO YOUR OWN. I AM AWARE OF THIS. RETURN TO THE COMMAND CENTER, AND ALL SHALL BE EXPLAINED!

Taken aback, Jason nodded to his friends. "You heard the man," he said, activating the teleportation system by touching his Morpher.

Moments later, the Rangers reappeared in the Command Center, only to find themselves face to face with their counterparts, each with their helmet's under their arms. "Zordon, what's going on here?" Jason said, looking back and forth from Zordon to Tucker.

"Yeah, Zordon," Tucker added. "Who are these impostors?"

PATIENCE. ALL SHALL BE EXPLAINED IN TIME. FIRST, EXPLAIN HOW YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE, HOW YOU GAINED ENTRANCE INTO THE COMMAND CENTER, AND WHO YOU ARE. 

Tucker looked to Zordon in awe. The man… being he came to respect as the father he never had, asking who he was. This couldn't be happening. "Zordon, its me. Tucker. The Red Ranger."

I AM AFRAID IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO BE THE RED RANGER, YOUNG MAN, AS THE ONE BESIDE YOU IS THE RED RANGER.

"Then how do you explain this?" Tucker asked, pulling the crystal from his helmet. As he did, the armor disappeared, revealing his street clothes beneath. "The Fire Ruby! Given to me, by you, allowing me to call upon the power of Fire to lead the Power Rangers against Lord Necron! Wait… Alpha! Alpha-5, scan the Ruby. Show him that I'm not lying!"

Alpha looked up to Zordon, skeptically. Zordon nodded, and Alpha took the offered jewel from Tucker. "Tuck," Dimitri said. "Do you think it is wise to let them take your Crystal? This obviously isn't Zordon, or at least not the one we know."

"Interesting," Billy piped. "Are you deducing that you are somehow… familiar with another Zordon, who also bestowed upon you and your friends the ability to become Power Rangers?"

"The more I see, the more I am inclined to believe that it is possible. Tell me, what do you know of Pan-Dimensional Duality?" Dimitri walked over to Billy, as they began discussing between them. No one else understood half of what they were saying, so they watched Alpha scanning the Crystal.

"Ay-ai-ai-ai-ai! Zordon, this Ruby. It is emitting the same energy signature as a Power Coin." Alpha stammered. 

"What does that mean, Alpha?" Zack asked.

"It means that, as hard as it is to believe, these five are Power Rangers. But how that's possible… Ay-ai-ai-ai-ai!"

IT IS VERY STRANGE TO FIND FIVE SUCH AS YOURSELVES, GIFTED WITH SUCH POWERS. PLEASE, GIVE US YOUR NAMES. PERHAPS THAT SHALL AID US IN FINDING WHAT HAS HAPPENED.

"I am getting sick and tired of people not believing us!" Bill screamed, pulling the green crystal from his shoulder, and holding it up towards Zordon. His armor flashed for a moment, then disappeared, leaving him in his street clothes as well. "If you didn't see fit for us to be the Rangers anymore, all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to find replacements and pretend you don't even know us!"

"Bill, sweetheart. Please," Angela said, taking his hand in hers. "He's trying to help us, and shouting won't do that."

Bill sighed, lowering his head. "I'm sorry, Ange." He looked up to Zordon's tube, repeating his apology. "All this is just getting to me. Strange that the Ranger with the power of Earth is the one over reacting, while our fearless leader, Mr. "Power of Fire" is cool, calm, and collected." He offered a weak smile.

"Its OK, Bill. We're all frazzled. Let's just go along with it for now," Tucker replied to his friend, then looked up to Zordon again. "I'm Tucker Dela Rosa, and, as I said before, I'm the Red Ranger. Gifted with the power of Fire."

"Bill Austin. Green Ranger. Power of Earth."

"Dimitri Quentin, Blue Ranger. Power of Water."

"Angela Garret. Yellow Ranger. Power of Lightning."

"Suzanne Harrison. Pink Ranger. Power of Wind."

"Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, and Wind," Billy said, thinking. "The classical elements of Nature." Tucker nodded.

I AM INTERESTED AS TO KNOW HOW YOU ACQUIRED YOUR POWERS. IF YOU EXPLAINED YOUR ACQUISITION OF THEM, PERHAPS IT WOULD ALLOW US SOME FURTHER INSIGHT INTO THIS SITUATION.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Past.

Tucker sat in the Juice Bar with his friends, Dimitri, Angela, Bill, and Suzanne, enjoying a milk shake after another dreary day at school. Bill was commenting on the latest happenings in his precious Pro-Wrestling, to the laughter of his friends. As he described each move, in detail, the laughter increased, due to his intensity in what happened. Dimitri, ever the bookworm, laughed as he worked on another school project. Tucker didn't even try to figure out what his genius friend was working on today. While Tucker wasn't what someone would call an idiot, he did receive mostly A's, with an occasional B, but Dimitri's classes were all Advanced AP, an experimental class for those truly gifted few. Angela smiled and laughed at Bill as he stood to demonstrate another ridiculous move that he swore up and down would "work in a real fight". Tucker had long since stopped trying to talk his friend down from his viewpoint. Angela, however, seemed to be totally enthralled with what Bill was saying, and describing. It was odd, seeing his two friends, who had known each other as long as he had known either of them, seemingly getting closer. _Nah,_ he thought to himself, _Bill and Ange are just friends. I'm imagining things. _Suzanne just sat there, smiling, absently drawing in her notebook. She wasn't his type, but there were times that he couldn't help but note how beautiful she was. Of course, so did everyone else. If someone needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on, or an attentive ear, they turned to Suze. She was a friend to everyone, from the Football players to the members of the A/V club.

"Anything else for you guys?" Ernie said, walking up to the teens' table. The kids shook their heads.

"We're good, Uncle Ernie. Thanks." Tucker said, smiling up at the man he had referred to as "Uncle" for as long as he could remember. While he wasn't truly Tucker's Uncle, he was a good friend to Tucker's Mother after his father died before his birth. Ernie patted Tucker on the shoulder, smiling at him.

"OK. Can you give me a hand with some boxes in the back, Tuck?" Ernie asked, thumbing over his shoulder towards the swinging doors behind them. Tucker nodded, and stood, walking towards the storage space of the Juice Bar.

"So, anyways," Bill continued the story from where he stopped as Ernie approached. "The one guy picked the other one up, over his shoulders, sneered at the camera, and fell forward, throwing the guy onto his shoulder. I don't know how they do that without hurting themselves." Angela just smiled and laughed at her friend as he talked on.

"Well, actually, its quite simple. The ring is made…" Dimitri began, looking up from his notebook, but, after seeing the attempted glare by Bill, stopped short. "Um… I honestly don't know." Dimitri had forgotten himself, and the fact that Bill would ask the rhetorical question after describing a supposedly impressive move. Bill knew how it worked, and his friends knew he knew it. As he brought his gaze back to work, he noticed Suzanne doodling on her pad of paper. "What are you drawing, Suzanne?"

Suzanne looked up, and blushed, realizing she had been caught. She usually preferred to sit in the background of the group, only truly being herself during a one on one situation, or when she was alone. She didn't like having much attention brought to herself, unless it was absolutely unavoidable. "Its… just a doodle. I doodle. You too. You do doodle too." Dimitri smiled, Suzanne's quick use of words was always good for a smile, and even more so when she worked so many words together like that. They once described her tongue as being "untieable", referring to her ability to work her way through any tongue twister they could find, with ease. He looked at his friend's notebook, and would have turned white as a ghost, if not for his dark skin. Bill, pausing in his continued rambling, noticed the shocked look on his friend's face.

"What's up, D?" Bill asked, looking over at Suzanne's notebook, at whatever it is that Dimitri was looking at. The paper has a drawing of a man shaped creature, his muscles showing as if he had no skin, his face covered by some sort of face guard, and holding a long staff topped with an "N". "Ummm… Suze, have you been staying up late watching those bad horror movies again?"

"Suzanne, where did you find this image?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, honestly, it's from a dream I had last night," she began explaining slowly. "This… thing appeared, and started trying to take over the world. It was horrible."

"Sounds like quite a nightmare," Tucker said, walking back out to his friends.

"Something seems to be amiss. I had a similar dream last night, including a similar fiend," Dimitri added in, looking to his friends. "Its possible that we were receiving some sort of warning."

"OK, now you're starting to sound like Bill," Angela said, smirking at her friend.

"Hey!" Bill responded.

"Well, you're the one who's always talking about alien invasions, bub," Tucker chided, patting his friend on the shoulder. "But, it does seem kinda strange that the two of you had the same dream. Maybe it DOES mean something?"

"I dunno, Tuck. It seems kinda… out there," Angela chimed in. "OK, so D and Suze had similar dreams. It doesn't mean that some alien is gonna appear outside and claim to be the new ruler of Earth."

Just then, an older teen came running into the Juice Bar. "Some alien just popped up outside, claiming to be the new ruler of Earth!" The four friends looked at Angela as they raised to their feet. She shrugged as she joined them, rushing outside to see for herself.

Outside of the Juice Bar stood a seven-foot tall being, apparently with no skin. The muscles that showed were black, which contrasted with the silver and chrome mask that covered where his mouth would be. He pointed a long silver staff topped with an "N" towards the crowd, shooting lightning from it. "I am Lord Necron, and I hearby claim this planet as my own. All shall bow to me, or all shall suffer!" Two men ran towards him from out of the crowd, only to be blasted by the lightning from Necron's staff. All that was left of the two men were smoking husks. Angela and Suzanne stood in mute horror, as Bill, Tucker, and Dimitri tensed, almost ready to rush the alien. They would have, if not for the fact that they were stuck behind everyone else, and not able to make their way through the crowd.

Suddenly, the five friends were enveloped in shafts of light, and watched as the scene disappeared. Split seconds later, their sense of sight returned. What they saw, however, startled them. They were in a round room, with computer equipment lining consoles about two feet from the walls. Behind them was a large crystal sphere, and in front of them was a large glass cylinder. 

"What's going on here?" Tucker said, asking everyone and no one at once.

"Perhaps I may be able to answer that inquiry," came a soft voice from their side. The five friends turned to see a short robot walking towards them. It was five-foot tall, with a domed head, red body with a lightning bolt insignia made of yellow lights, and golden hands and feet. "Welcome to the Command Center. I am Alpha 5."

"Where are we?" Tucker asked the little robot.

"This is the Command Center, as I have already stated. Ay-ai-ai-ai-ai!" the robot responded.

"How did we get here?" Dimitri asked, his usual curiosity kicking in.

"I brought you here when Necron appeared outside of your Juice Bar. He disappeared moments after you did, but we thought it safer if you were away from there."

"Who's 'We'?" Bill asked.

"Myself, and Zordon!" the robot said, pointing towards the large cylinder. As he did, a large disembodied head appeared in the tube, and looked down towards the five friends and the robot.

GREETINGS TO YOU. I AM ZORDON, AND I ASKED ALPHA 5 TO BRING YOU HERE, AS TO PROTECT YOU FROM LORD NECRON.

"Who is this Lord Necron? And why did he kill those two men?" Suzanne asked.

LORD NECRON IS MY ANCIENT ENEMY, WHO SEEKS TO LAY CLAIM TO ALL WORLDS. I HAD PREVIOUSLY BLOCKED HIS ATTEMPTS TO ATTACK THE EARTH, BUT THE LAST SUCH ATTEMPT LEFT ME AS I AM NOW. HE NOW PROCEEDS WITH HIS ATTACK, SEEKING TO CONQUER THE EARTH.

"Why doesn't someone attack HIM, then?" Angela asked the floating head.

NECRON IS NOT VULNERABLE TO THE WEAPONRY THAT YOU CURRENTLY HAVE ON EARTH.

"Then he's going to conquer the world? And there's nothing we can do?" Tucker persisted.

THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO. THE REASON I BROUGHT YOU HERE IS SO THAT I MAY FORM A LINE OF DEFENSE AGAINST NECRON, AND PROTECT THE WORLD.

"But I thought you said he couldn't be fought with anything we had on Earth?" Dimitri added.

WHILE IT IS TRUE THAT NONE OF YOUR EARTH WEAPONS ARE ABLE TO HARM NECRON, THERE IS A WAY TO PROTECT THE EARTH. ALPHA, SHOW THEM THE CRYSTALS.

With that, Alpha 5 opened a small panel on the counter. Within the panel were five crystals; red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. The five friends all gasped in awe at the sheer brilliance of the five gems. "These are the Elemental Crystals of Eltar." Alpha explained. "Within each crystal lies the power of the elements." He pulled the five crystals out, and held them out to the five friends. "Each of you, please take one." The five friends looked towards each other, and slowly took one of the gems. Suzanne took the pink crystal, Angela, the yellow, Dimitri, the blue, Bill, the green, and Tucker, the red.

AS ALPHA SAID, WITHIN EACH CRYSTAL LIES THE POWER OF ONE OF THE ELEMENTS OF NATURE. SUZANNE HARRISON, YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE PINK CLOUD OPAL, WITHIN WHICH LIES THE POWER OF WIND. ANGELA GARRET, YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE YELLOW LIGHTNING TOPAZ, WHICH HOLDS IN ITS FACETS THE POWER OF LIGHTNING. DIMITRI QUENTIN, YOU HAVE SELECTED THE BLUE TIDAL SAPPHIRE, WHICH ALLOWS YOU TO ACCESS THE POWERS OF WATER. BILL AUSTIN, YOU HAVE DECIDED ON THE GREEN FOREST EMERALD, ALLOWING YOU TO CALL ON THE POWER OF EARTH. AND TUCKER DELA ROSA, YOU HAVE CHOSEN THE RED FIRE RUBY, WHICH CALLS FORTH THE POWERS OF FIRE. THE RUBY ALSO HOUSES WITHIN IT THE MANTLE OF LEADERSHIP.

"Leadership?" Tucker asked, looking up at the disembodied head. "Of what?"

"The Earth's first and only line of defense against Lord Necron." explained Alpha. "A group of five teenagers destined to protect the Earth known as the Power Rangers." The five friends blinked.

"Excuse me. Did you just say 'Power Rangers'? What's that? A group of super hero baseball players?" Bill said, sarcastically.

THE POWER RANGERS ARE AN INTRICATE PORTION OF THE BALANCE OF GOOD AND EVIL WITHIN THE UNIVERSE. WITHOUT THE POWER RANGERS TO OPPOSE LORD NECRON, THE WORLD, IF NOT THE ENTIRTY OF THE UNIVERSE, WOULD FALL TO HIM.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Tuck, you're not actually buying this are you?" Bill asked his friend, turning his back to Zordon.

"I dunno, Bill. He sure talks an impressive game."

"Tuck, come on, man. He's saying that these little gems will help us beat up some freak show that just smoked two full grown adults without blinking. And we're supposed to be able to hold him off of our planet. I don't buy it."

"Bill, I don't think he's asking us to buy it," Angela added, stepping between the two friends before things got any worse. "I think we just kinda have to except it. Zordon, exactly how are we supposed to use these gems to stop that… thing?"

As she asked the question, a table appeared before the five teenagers, with ten golden bracelets set upon it. THESE ITEMS ARE YOUR ELEMENT MORPHERS. WHEN BROUGHT TOGETHER WITH YOUR CRYSTAL, THEY RELEASE THE POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID. IT IS THIS THAT WILL ALLOW YOU TO BECOME THE POWER RANGERS, AND FIGHT LORD NECRON.

Bill laughed, and picked up two of the object, slipping the green crystal he still held into the recess for it. "Sure. All we do is put these things on our wrists, slap 'em together, and say the magic words." To emphasize his remarks, he slipped the bands onto each wrist, and slammed them together. Nothing happened. "Let's see, and the magic words are… what did you call this thing again?"

"You have the Green Forest Emerald." Alpha answered him.

"Oh yeah." Bill separated his wrists, and brought them together again. "Green Forest Emerald!" He called out jokingly, as his crystal shone brightly, and covered him in a cocoon of leafy energy. His friends were amazed as the leafy pattern of energy subsided, revealing a figure clad in a green, spandex-like costume. He wore a helmet with a thin black rectangle, white gloves and boots, and, embedded in his left shoulder, was a green crystal. "Holy…!"

"Well, I guess that confirms that his claims are truthful." Dimitri admitted.

"How do I get this thing off?" Bill exclaimed, tugging at the glove which would not come off of his hand. "It's stuck!"

WHILE IT IS ACTIVE, YOUR ARMOR IS NOT ABLE TO BE REMOVED, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE HELMET. SHOULD YOU WISH YOU TO DEACTIVATE YOUR ARMOR, EITHER TOUCH THE BUCKLE OF YOUR BELT, OR REMOVE THE CRYSTAL FROM ITS HOUSING IN YOUR ARMOR.

Bill slowly reached for the gem embedded in his left shoulder, and slowly removed it. As he did, the armor shimmered with an emerald energy, and disappeared. A look of relief crossed Bill's face. Tucker and Dimitri both looked to Zordon after hearing this. "But," Tucker started. "If all someone has to do is remove the Crystal, all this stuff is pretty impotent. All they have to do is yank it out in the middle of a fight, and we're toast." Dimitri nodded, admitting he had similar thoughts.

"Only myself, one of the other Rangers, or yourself can remove the Crystal. No one else is able to, unless you wish them to." Alpha explained. "Should a monster reach for it, they will receive a massive jolt of electricity and be thrown back."

Suddenly, a harsh alarm began blaring within the Command Center. The five teens covered their ears as Alpha turned off the alarm. "Ay-ai-ai-ai-ai! Zordon, Lord Necron has sent a squad of Necrones to Angel Grove Park!"

"Necrones? What are they?" Tucker asked Zordon.

THEY ARE LORD NECRON'S ARMY OF SHOCK TROOPS. OBSERVE THE VEIWING GLOBE BEHIND YOU, AND WE SHALL SHOW YOU WHAT THE NECRONES ARE.

The five teens turned to the spherical construct behind them, which now showed a picture of Angel Grove Park. Five skeletal creatures were running amongst the people visiting the park, frightening and attacking them. While no muscle showed upon their features, they showed themselves to be very strong, picking up huge rocks embedded in the shore of the lake, and tossing them around.

"Zordon, if we have the power to do it, we have to stop those… those things. We can't just let them attack those people!" Tucker said, turning back towards Zordon. "What do we do to bring forth these powers?"

AS BILL HAS ALREADY SHOWN YOU, YOU MUST BRING TOGETHER YOUR ELEMENT MORPHERS, AND CALL OUT THE NAME OF YOUR CRYSTAL. THIS WILL DRAW OUT THE POWERS FROM WITHIN YOURSELF AND THE CRYSTALS, CAUSING YOU TO BECOME THE POWER RANGERS!

Tucker, Angela, Suzanne, and Dimitri looked at each other, and reached for the golden bracelets. Sliding them on, they looked to each other again, and shrugged. "I guess it's now or never. Ummm… Well, if these things are called Morphers, I guess **It's Morphin Time!**" The five friends each brought their golden bracelets together, causing their Crystals to glow.

"Pink Cloud Opal!" Suzanne cried out, a pink nimbus of energy covering her.

"Yellow Lightning Topaz!" Angela shouted, yellow lightning racing up and down her body.

"Blue Tidal Sapphire!" Dimitri called out, a blue, water-like displacement flowing over him.

"Green Forest Emerald!" Bill yelled, as green energy, the shape of leaves covered him.

"Red Fire Ruby!" Tucker bellowed, red fire coursing over his body.

Each teen now stood clothed in a spandex-like armor, the color of their Crystal, with the exception of the white boots and gloves. "Amazing!" Tucker exclaimed, looking at his hands. "I don't think I've ever felt this… alive!"

"I wholeheartedly agree, Tuck. But," Dimitri began. "I believe we had some people in the Park who need some assistance."

"Oh, right! Zordon, how do we get to the Park? We don't even know where we are!" Tucker asked.

WAIT A MOMENT, AND ALPHA-5 SHALL TELEPORT YOU TO THE PARK. GOOD LUCK RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU! As Zordon finished speaking, the Rangers glowed with their signature colors momentarily, and disappeared, only to reappear a moment later in the park.

"Well, I guess this is it. Spread out and take 'em down, Rangers!" Tucker called out, pointing towards the Necrones. As they ran towards the Necrones, they spread in different directions, drawing the Necrones towards them, and away from the innocent people in the park. This also gave each Ranger enough room to fight the skeletal minions in their own way.

Tucker, having spent years training in Karate, immediately began throwing punches and kicks at his boney opponent. As the Necrone retaliated, Tucker winced within his helmet, knowing how strong these things were. He was shocked, when, moment later, he felt very little contact on his chest. _The Necrone just hit me full force, and I barely felt it! This armor is amazing!_ Tucker thought. He grabbed the wrist of the Necrone and twisted its wrist, causing it to double over. Tucker called out "**Fire Multi Kick!**", kicking the creature's midsection repeatedly, before kicking up and over its head, bringing his heel down on the back of its skeletal neck.

Dimitri, while not as proficient in his attacks as Tucker, went full throttle against the Necrone who followed him. He charged the Necrone, and collided against him, throwing both of them to the ground. Dimitri rolled off of the creature as it tried to pull itself to its feet. _Well, Zordon said I had the power of Water. Let's see what I can do with it._ Dimitri took a running start, and jumped into the air. "**Flying Tidal Kick!**" he screamed, as his body was bathed again in the watery displacement, and connected a flying kick against the Necrone's head. Where his foot had connected with the Necrone, the watery energy flowed over it, causing it to fall.

Bill smiled to himself, though the Necrone he fought couldn't tell. It threw a punch at him, which he dodged, hooking his arm under the creature's arm, and tossing it over his hip. The skeletal minion flipped over, and landed heavy on its back, getting back to its feet slowly. Bill somersaulted, letting his legs land on the creature's upper chest and shoulders, forcing it back to the ground. Bill slid off of the creature, and backed up. He noticed his friends calling on the power of their Crystals. _Let's try it!_ He thought. "**Forest Rumbling Thunder!**" he called out, and dove into a forward roll, jumping up out of it, and crashing, back first, onto the Necrone.

Angela dodged one way, then they other, avoiding the Necrone's blows one by one. She had made her way towards the Jungle Gym, figuring to use the play set to her advantage. She slipped between the bars of the swings, leading the Necrone in after her. She turned, and kicked the creature in its head multiple times, until it back away, leaning against the metal pole. _Hmmmm… Lightning, metal. I wonder…_ She jumped forward, grabbing for the metal support. "**Lightning Circuit Popper!**" she shouted, as lightning arced from her hands and over the pole, throwing the Necrone many yards back.

Suzanne wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had never taken any kind of Martial Arts class, like Tucker had, nor was she a big fan of Pro Wrestling like Bill, or a natural athlete like Dimitri or Angela. The only thing she had was this armor and the powers that came with it. _Will it be enough?_ She though to herself. The Necrone loomed closer, menacingly, when a though crossed her mind. She had kept an eye on her friends, to get some idea as to what to do, and she had seen each of them call on their Element. Suzanne ducked under another of the Necrone's punches, and grabbed it around the waist. "**Cloud Vertical Tosser!**" she cried, and leapt into the air. Higher and higher she climbed, until she felt herself go weightless, and she let the Necrone go. It quickly plummeted towards the ground, while she, thanks to the power of Air, merely floated down gently.

Looking around, the Rangers realized they had taken care of all of the Necrones, which quickly evaporated after their defeat. "That wasn't so tough." Tucker said, as a silent explosion in front of them caught them by surprise. Where the explosion happened, now stood a man dressed in snake-themed suit, full with King Cobra headdress, and a flowing green cloak.

"Well done, earthlings. Never before have any of the worlds we have conquered fought back so valiantly. But, alas, your feeble attempts at protecting your planet have gone for naught," the figure spoke.

"That's what you think, pal," Bill called back. "Cause none of the planets you've conquered have had us to defend them. We're the Power Rangers, and nothings gonna stop us!"

The figure stood there momentarily, surprised to receive an open threat from one of these… earthlings. He then laughed. "Oh… Oh this is rich. Someone actually claiming to be one of the Power Rangers of myth. I shall truly regret having to destroy you!"

"And just who are you, mister Snaky-pants?" Suzanne asked him.

"I am Cobran, Lord Necron's General. And I shall be your destruction!" Cobran materialized a long sword, the hilt carved to resemble a cobra ready to strike, and charged at the Rangers. The five teens attempted to jump over the attack, but Angela and Dimitri hesitated a split second too long, and were knocked back to the ground. Suzanne, Bill, and Tucker landed on Cobran's other side, and spun around to take advantage of his momentary distraction. Tucker stepped in to kick the back of Cobran's knee as Suzanne lunged forward, hoping to take out Cobran's other knee. Taking a cue from his friends, Bill leapt at Cobran from behind, and attempted to grab him around the neck, trying to pull his head forward, hoping to drive it into the ground. 

It was all for naught. Suzanne bounced off one knee, as Tucker's kick merely glanced off the side of his other knee. Bill was able to grab Cobran's head, but the stoic snake warrior stood there, unrelenting. He threw Bill towards were Angela and Dimitri had landed, as Tucker and Suzanne made their way to their fallen friends. 

"And now, humans, as much fun as I've had watching your useless attacks, I must destroy you." Cobran looked towards the sky. "Master! Send me your Power!" A shimmering beam flowed over Cobran, and he began to grow, until he was a massive version of the monster they fought mere moments before.

"Now what?" Bill said, looking to Tucker. "There's no way we can fight him like that!"

RANGERS. YOU MUST CALL UPON YOUR ELEMENT ZORDS. THESE FIGHTING MACHINES WILL AID YOU AGAINST COBRAN, NOW THAT HE HAS GROWN BEYOND YOUR CAPABLITIES.

The Rangers looked to each other, and shrugged. Everything else that Zordon had said so far had worked, why begin to doubt him now? As one, the five teens stood and thrust their hands out towards the horizon. "We call on the power of the Element Zords!"

Five flashes of light emanated from the sun, each corresponding with one of the Rangers. Five massive machines, shaped like animals, appeared, and raced towards the Rangers, distracting Cobran for the few moments the Rangers needed to recover from awe. Each Ranger knew instinctively which Zord was theirs, and jumped towards it. Although the distance to each Zord was much too far for the normal human to attempt, the power of their Crystals made the leaps easy. As they landed in the cockpit of their Zords, each Ranger called out, signaling the activation of their Zord.

"Cloud Eagle, ready for action!" Suzanne said, running her hands over the controls of the pink bird Zord.

"Lightning Warrior, alive and kicking!" called out Angela, tightening her grips inside of the yellow man machine.

"Tidal Horse, ready to clean up some scum!" Dimitri signaled, his mind already formulating the best course of action for his blue Horse.

"Forest Panther, up for some rough housing!" Bill announced, nearly bouncing with excitement in his green Panther.

"Fire Dragon. Lets burn this mother down." Tucker said softly, his cool determination almost tangible in his red mystic beast.

"Ahhh, brought some friends to play, I see. No matter, I'll defeat them as easily as I did you!" Cobran said, swinging his sword towards Angela's Lightning Warrior Zord. The Zord caught the swing in its hands, twisted it aside, and punched Cobran in the chest. The impact threw Cobran back a short way, and caused him to pause. Something had actually hit him, and it hurt! This was something he was not used to, and he did not like it! He moved in for another attack, as the Tidal Horse and Forest Panther came in under his legs, knocking him over. He swore to himself as he began to rise, noticing moments later that it wasn't under his own power. The Cloud Eagle Zord had him in its claws, and was pulling him skyward. He swung his huge sword at the Zord, but was already plummeting back towards the ground. _This is insane! No one could fight this well against me! I'm the greatest warrior in the galaxy! Unless… these children truly ARE the Rangers of yore._ A sudden burst of heat and pain brought him out of his reverie, as he realized the fiery breath of the Fire Dragon Zord was burning him.

"This is amazing! We're actually able to do something with these Zords!" Bill exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah, but look at the scanners," Suzanne added. "If I'm reading this right, we're barely doing more then pissing him off." Almost in response to her comment, Cobran jumped into the air, and shot lasers from his eyes, hitting each Zord, and rocking the Rangers in their seats.

"We have to find a way to finish him for good!" Angela finished. "Any thoughts, D?"

"Even with the amazing firepower we have at our disposal with these Zords, I doubt we have enough to finish this fiend."

"Zordon," Tucker called, activating the communicator in his Zord. "Is there anything else we can do to finish Cobran off?"

YOU MUST FORM THE ELEMENT MEGAZORD. OPEN YOUR HEARTS TO THE POWER OF YOUR ELEMENT, AND IT SHALL GUIDE YOU.

"Well, what have we got to lose, guys. Let's form the Megazord!" Tucker called out.

Each Ranger closed their eyes under their helmets, opening themselves to their Elemental power. Each Zord released a blast of pure Elemental force, knocking Cobran back a step with each blast, allowing them the few seconds they needed to combine. The Lightning Warrior's chest folded up, parallel to the ground, and then folded in half, forming a waist and legs. The Cloud Eagle landed on the now formed waist, and sat straight on it, forming a chest. The Tidal Horse leapt into the air, and folded in on itself, forming an arm, its head jutting out from the shoulder, and attaching to the Eagle's right side, as the Forest Panther did likewise on the Eagle's left. The Fire Dragon slid up the back of the Eagle, between its wings, until its head sat over the Eagle's. The Dragon's maw opened, revealing a face. Its tail folded up behind its back, revealing a hilt. One by one, the Rangers slid out of their individual cockpits, and joined each other in a larger cockpit. The five Rangers shouted "Megazord, power up!"

The Megazord stood massively in front of Cobran, and began to advance. Cobran swung his sword at the Zord, and for the first time in his existence, faltered. His swing came up short, and the Zord kicked out at him, throwing him back to the ground. He leapt back to his feet, not sure what he was going to be able to do to this new thing, if he could do anything at all. "OK, Rangers. Its time to finish this thing!" Tucker called out. The four other Rangers nodded in agreement. "Dragon Sword! Power Up!" The Zord reached behind itself, and grabbed the hilt jutting from the Fire Dragon's tail, and pulled it around like a sword. The Zord brought it up over its shoulder, and the blade began to glow red, green, blue, yellow, and pink, and then back again. The Zord brought the sword down, but, at the last second, Cobran disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Present

"And that was our first fight as Rangers," Tucker finished. "Cobran was a real bastard, and it wasn't the last time we'd tangle with that golden snake."

"Sounds similar to our first encounters with both Rita and Zedd," Billy commented. "With the exception that neither has been that merciless to bystanders. They always seem to ignore anyone who isn't one of us, or a close friend."

Suddenly, the alarm began blearing, and the eleven teens turned towards the Viewing Globe, expecting the worst. They were not disappointed. 

****

RANGERS, LORD ZEDD'S MORPHICUS MONSTER HAS RETURNED TO ANGEL GROVE PARL. JASON, YOU AND THE OTHER POWER RANGERS MUST GO **AND STOP IT.** Jason nodded. **TUCKER, I ASK THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS REMAIN HERE, SO THAT WE MIGHT INVESTIGATE THE SAFETY OF USING YOUR POWERS IN OUT DIMENSION.**

"But Zordon," Tucker began. "We've already Morphed once, and we're all fine. They might need our help."

"That may be true, Tuck," Dimitri interjected. "But our powers might be… augmented as we are in a totally different universe."

"Tell you what, Tuck," Jason said, looking to his now fellow Red Ranger. "If we can't handle it, we'll call you guys into help." Tucker looked at his counterpart for a moment, and nodded. Jason turned and looked at the other Rangers. "Back to Action!"

As the six beams of colored light streaked away, Tucker realized where they were. Or, rather, where they were not. "Zordon?" he said, looking up to the wise sage. "If we're here, who's protecting OUR Angel Grove?" As the words escaped his mouth, Tucker wished he hadn't said them.

He turned and looked at Suzanne, who was silently crying into her hands. She was the closest to her family, even letting them know that she was the Pink Ranger. With Zordon's permission, of course. He gently rubbed her shoulders, comforting her.

I DO NOT KNOW, TUCKER. HOWEVER, IF YOUR VERSION OF MYSELF IS AS SIMILAR AS YOU SAY, HE HAS PREPARED FOR THIS. 

"Will we be able to get back home?" Suzanne asked through her tears. Zordon, however, said nothing. If he was like their Zordon, then the fact that he wasn't sure expressed, better then any words ever could, as to how bleak their situation was.

*****

The six Power Rangers appeared at Angel Grove Park, face to face with what might have been the single ugliest monster they had ever seen. It oozed a sickly green slime, had horns and bony spurs sticking out of its body, and was covered by s thin layer of coarse black fur. It had the ears and nose of a bat, but the head of a rat. Kimberly thought she was going to be sick in her helmet just from the sight of it.

"Welcommmmme to your desssstructionnnnn, Rannnngerssss!" the monster hissed, as he shot his hands/paws towards them. Almost imperceptibly, his claws shot out, exploding against each of the Rangers, throwing them backwards. As the Rangers rolled to a stop, they each made they're way to their feet, pulling their Blade Blasters from there holsters. Tommy pulled his Dragon Dagger instead, as he did not possess a Blade Blaster. The monster prepared to throw another volley of claws at them, as Tommy jumped in front of the other Rangers, and began playing the flute in his Dagger. As he did, a tangible, diamond shaped field came into existence before them. Tommy knew that using his chest-shield this way was draining for him, but it was the best way to protect his friends. The claws exploded against the force field, which wavered for a moment, and then stood strong.

As Tommy distracted the monster, drawing his attacks from the others, the other Rangers drew forth their Power Weapons. Kimberly and Trini leapt forward, over Tommy. Kimberly fired her Power Bow while Trini threw her two Power Daggers at the Morphicus Monster. With ease, it deflected Kimberly's arrow and both of Trini's daggers. Next, Billy and Zack leapt towards the monster, Power Lance and Power Axe drawn. They each brought their weapons down at the monster, but it caught each in a hand, holding them wide. However, to hit the Morphicus was not their intention. It left the monster open for Jason's Power Sword, which came crashing down a moment later. The monster, however, caught it with a previously unseen third arm on its back. The monster held Jason up by his wrist, and crushed him between Billy and Zack, before throwing all three of the male Rangers to the side. It glared menacingly at Tommy, and began to slowly advance to him.

*****

"Finster! This monster is working wonderfully!" Zedd bellowed in his Moon palace. "Why didn't we use this thing before?"

"As I stated before, Lord Zedd," Finster explained. "We had just come across this type of monster. And I am pleased that you are enjoying my latest creation."

Suddenly, Zedd's palace began to shake, as if the Moon itself was under assault. Zedd's intense red glow began to spread through out his throne room. "What is happening? Those Rangers are busy with my monster, and their little Ranger wanna-be friends are no where to be found! Who is attacking me?" As Zedd spoke, an ebony vortex appeared behind him, absorbing the light like a miniature black hole. Zedd whipped around, his staff at the ready, towards the opening portal. He had never seen anything _that_ black! 

Slowly, a form began to appear in the vortex, and started to make its way out, into the throne room. Zedd raised his staff, ready to attack whoever was foolish enough to invade his palace. What stepped out surprised him beyond anything he had ever seen. It was, as best as he could tell, his exact double. The double, however, was black, not red, and his staff was topped with an "N", not a "Z". Goldar, who had stayed behind the vortex on the steps, jumped at the intruder, bringing his golden sword down. The sword, however, never made it to its destination, as Goldar was stuck in mid-air, black flames constricting around him, holding him off the floor.

Shaking its head, the black stranger began to speak. "Never attack me, mortal." It twitched its hand, and sent Goldar flying through the air, into an adjacent wall. _Even his voice is similar to mine, _Zedd thought. _But more… sinister? Who is this?_ "You are Lord Zedd." The creature said, breaking Zedd from his reverie. "You and I having much to discuss."

"And why should I discuss anything with you, other then your destruction? After all, you are invading my palace!" Zedd asked, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

"You cannot defeat children, Zedd. How do you expect to confront me? I am Lord Necron, and I wish to discuss… the Power Rangers."

*****

Tommy's force field finally gave way under the Morphicus' attacks, leaving Tommy open. _Open, but not unprepared!_ As the monster charged, Tommy leapt over it, joining the other Rangers. By now, Jason, Billy, and Zack had recovered, and were regrouping. "OK, what's the plan now, Jase?" Tommy asked, slipping next to the Red Ranger.

Jason breathed heavy. _This monster is WAY stronger then anything we've faced before!_ Jason thought to himself. "Let's try the Power Blaster!"

"Right!" The other four Rangers responded. Against their individual weapons, it was more then protected. _Maybe against them combined…_

"Power Axe!" Zack cried out, throwing his Axe into the air, where it hung, forming the grip and barrel for the Power Blaster.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly followed, throwing her Bow to form the crosspiece.

"Power Daggers!" Trini continued, her Daggers producing two more barrels.

"Power Lance!" Billy called out, his Lance forming the last of the five barrels.

"Power Sword!" Jason finished, leaping up, placing his Sword, bayonet like, on top of the Power Blaster. Coming down, he aimed the assembled weapon at the monster, the other Rangers' hands on his shoulder. 

"Ready? Aim. FIRE!" Jason said a silent prayer as he pulled the trigger of the Power Blaster, hoping this did better then their previous attacks. The beam flew through the air towards the creature, which, at the last moment, brought his arm up, diffusing the energy of the Blaster harmlessly. "No…"

*****

"It seems like you are having a similar problem as I was," Necron began, crossing the throne room to Zedd. "I however, found a way to send them out of my hair."

"But into mine, you imbecile!" Zedd began. "Now I have 11 Power Rangers…"

Necron's hand shot up, clutching Zedd by the throat, and lifting him up off the ground. An eerie black glow began to emanate from Necron, drawing the light from the room, causing it to darken. "Do not. Begin. With me. You will not win." Necron opened his hand, unceremoniously dumping Zedd onto the ground. "Shall we see what this monster of yours can do with some real power behind it? I'll take your silence as a yes." Necron raised his staff, letting his power flow out of it. A stream of black fire flowed out of it, heading to Earth.

*****

As the Rangers stood, staring at the Morphicus Monster, a stream of black fire began to cascade over it. With a burst that threw the Rangers off their feet, it grew to huge proportions, and began to cackle.

"Ummm… what just happened?" Kimberly asked. "Doesn't Zedd usually use those potions of his?"

"Usually," Billy responded. "And the definitely wasn't his energy signature."

*****

"Zordon!" Tucker called, turning from the Viewing Globe. "This isn't possible! That was Necron's Growth spell!"

SOMEHOW, IT APPEARS THAT LORD NECRON HAS FOLLOWED YOU OUR REALITY. 

"But, if he followed us, doesn't that mean we should be able…" Suzanne said, looking up to Zordon.

PERHAPS, SUZANNE. WE MUST FIRST FIND OUT HOW HE FOLLOWED YOU. BUT RIGHT NOW, YOU MUST GO TO HELP THE OTHER RANGERS. OUR SENSORS ARE SHOWING THAT LORD NECRON'S GROWTH SPELL HAS ALSO ENCREASED THE MORPHICUS' CONSIDERABLE STRENGTH. 

"But how?" Bill asked, not turning from the scene on the Viewing Globe. "Unless I'm wrong, our Zords are still in our reality."

"Maybe not, Bill." Dimitri said, punching some buttons on the computer panel next to Alpha. "Our Zords are connected to us through our Crystals. If we're able to Morph, we should be able to call on the Zords."

"It's worth a shot," Tucker said, looking to his friends. " Ready?" They all nodded. "Alright. **It's Morphin Time!**"

"Pink Cloud Opal!" Suzanne cried out.

"Yellow Lightning Topaz!" Angela shouted.

"Blue Tidal Sapphire!" Dimitri called out.

"Green Forest Emerald!" Bill yelled.

"Red Fire Ruby!" Tucker bellowed.

*****

"We need Thunderzord Power, now!" The Power Rangers called out, raising their hands towards the sky. A familiar rumble of thunder answered them a moment later.

"**Mastodon-Lion-Thunderzord power!**"

"**Pterodactyl-Firebird-Thunderzord power!**"

"**Triceratops-Unicorn-Thunderzord power!**"

"**Saber Toothed Tiger-Griffin-Thunderzord power!**"

"**Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon-Thunderzord power!**"

With cracks of thunder accompanying each call, the Thunderzords appeared, one by one. Each Ranger leapt to the cockpit in the Zords, each hoping they would be able to succeed. The Lion, Firebird, Unicorn, and Griffin came together, forming the "Thunder Chariot", as Zack jokingly called it once. While they combined, the Red Dragon shifted into its Warrior mode, and took its place with the other Zords, taking to the air. _Maybe a few strafing runs will get us some breathing room._ Jason thought to himself.

"**Dragonzord power!**" Tommy called out, bring his flute to his lips again. This time, however, the tune he played was much different. This time, he played the melody that would summon the mighty Dragonzord from its slumber in the harbor. A boiling froth appeared on the water, showing the Dragonzord had begun to arise. He turned to watch the Thunderzords fly past the monster, the Red Dragon warrior swinging its staff as they passed by. Tommy smiled as a small explosion of sparks accompanied the attack, before his attention was drawn back to the form of the Dragonzord making its way to join the battle. Screaming its battle cry, the Dragonzord confronted the monster, clawing at it. 

Tommy's elation was short lived, as the Morphicus blocked the Dragonzord's claw, placing its fingertips against the Dragonzord's chest. A moment later, the Dragonzord was sent flying back, as the monster shot a point blank talon barrage. The Dragonzord was followed, however, a moment later, by the Morphicus Monster, thanks to the combined force of the Red Dragon Warrior's Staff and the swooping movements of the Thunder Chariot. The Dragonzord tried to regain its footing, momentarily, but failed. Tommy swore to himself. Just as his powers were slowly fading, and would eventually fail, so were the Dragonzord's. Tommy brought his wrist closer to his mouth, activating his communicator.

"Zordon, you need to bring the Dragonzord in for repairs."

WE WILL DO SO IMMEDIATELY, TOMMY. AT THIS TIME, I THINK IT WOULD BE WISE FOR YOU TO RETURN AS WELL. WITHOUT THE DRAGONZORD, THERE IS NO WAY FOR YOU TO ASSIST THE OTHER RANGERS. 

"But Zordon, how will the Ranger's beat this monster without help?"

TUCKER AND HIS RANGERS SHALL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY, WITH THEIR OWN ZORDS. THE COMBINED MIGHT OF THE TWO GROUPS OF ZORDS SHOULD PROVE STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT THE MORPHICUS. 

Tommy sighed, knowing deep within that Zordon was right. He just hated leaving his friends when they needed him. "Alright Zordon, I'm on my way back in." With one last look at his friends, Tommy teleported back to the Command Center.

*****

Arriving a short distance away from the fight, Tucker and his friends took a quick survey of the fight, and realized how desperate the struggle was. "I guess there's no time like the present…" Tucker sighed. His friends nodded their agreement, knowing that it was very possible that what they were about to attempt wouldn't work. Each taking a deep breath, the thrust their hands towards the horizon, and shouted "We call on the power of the Element Zords!" For a few, long seconds, nothing seemed to happen. Then, miraculously, each Ranger heard the roars of their Zords. Bill honestly thought he had never heard anything sound so good in his life. Leaping up into the air, Tucker and his fellow Rangers landed in their cockpits, taking manual control of their Zords.

"Cloud Eagle. Live and in color!"

"Lightning Warrior. Charged up and ready to go!"

"Tidal Horse. Ready to clean up the bad guys!"

"Forest Panther. Lets lay the smack down!"

"Fire Dragon. Lets turn up the heat! Jason, this is Tucker. We figured you could use a hand!" Tucker called out over his communicator.

__

Tuck, am I glad to hear you. But… how will you help against this thing now that its gone super sized on us?

"Turns out our Zords are wherever we are. Look to your southeast."

__

Whoa! Nice Zords. Tucker heard Zack say over the intercom.

__

The Dragon one looks just like my Red Dragon Zord! Jason commented.

Tucker laughed. _They seem almost as at ease in the battle as we do. Wonder if it's the power, or just getting used to being in the fight._ "We'll talk about similarities later. First, lets take big, mean, and nasty down, shall we?"

_Lets do it, Rangers! _Jason called out. Tucker wondered momentarily if Jason was just used to taking command, or if he just assumed he was in charge. _Doesn't matter. Whoever can get the job done is good enough for me_.

__

Tucker, did Zordon tell you what Zedd has done to this thing? Jason asked.

"It wasn't Zedd," Tucker answered.

"That Growth spell was from Lord Necron," Dimitri explained. "Somehow he has found a way into your universe, and has join forces with Zedd."

__

OK. What's the best way to take on one of Necron's monsters?

"While they are immeasurably stronger," Dimitri explained. "They are not able to keep up with the maneuverability of the individual Zords. It is best to wait until the turn of the battle to form the Megazord."

__

Alright. You heard the man, guys. Lets split up and take him on as a group! Jason called out. Tucker watched from his Zord as the Thunderzords disconnected from each other, and spread out.

*****

As the ten Zords separated, approaching the Monster from different sides, Tommy watched, demorphed and in his street clothes, from the Command Center.

"Man, it seems like this is getting to be more and more common, isn't it, Alpha?" Tommy asked the robot, turning towards it.

"What is, Tommy?"

"Me, standing here and watching my best friends, going into battle. Last time, it was with their new Thunderzords. This time, it's with an entire new squad of Rangers. It's a bit… overwhelming." Tommy sighed. Alpha looked at him. While he did not completely understand human emotions, he could detect what Tommy was going through. He had heard the other Rangers refer to it as being in a "funk". Alpha also knew it wasn't good to let Tommy stay on this line of thought for very long.

"It's OK, Tommy. I'm sure we'll find a way to stabilize your powers, and you'll be back out there in no time." Alpha walked over, and patted Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy looked over at Alpha, and couldn't help but smile. "Now, would you assist me in scanning this monster, so we can find any weaknesses it has."

Tommy smiled, looking towards the Viewing Globe one last time, and turned to help Alpha.

TOMMY, I BELIEVE THAT A SOLUTION FOR THE TROUBLES WITH YOUR POWERS WILL SOON REVEAL ITSELF. HAVE FAITH. 

*****

__

Jason, I think I have an idea! Tucker called over the communicator. Jason reached for the switch as he watched Zack's Lion trip up the Morphicus Monster from beneath, running right between its legs.

"Lay it on me, Tuck. I'm all ears." The last few moments had been more evenly fought then before. Jason wasn't sure if it was because of the assistance from the other Rangers, but really didn't care, as long as it worked.

__

Well, you commented on how similar our Zords look, and since you reverted back to Dragon mode, I agree. I think we can combine their firepower, and put a real dent in this thing!

"Best idea I've heard yet, Tuck. Let's give it a try," Jason called back, steering his Red Dragon Zord closer towards Tucker's Fire Dragon Zord. Jason wasn't sure exactly what Tucker had in mind, but he seemed to be as competent in his duties as leader as he himself was, which calmed Jason down. At least a little.

Jason looked out of his view port, and saw Tucker's Fire Dragon begin to slowly spiral around Jason's Red Dragon. _By spiraling around each other, we can concentrate the fire from both Dragons, and use it as a drill on that monster._

Jason smiled. "I got it, Tuck. Let's gut this thing!" Jason responded as he began to direct his own Zord around Tucker's, just as Tucker was doing around his. Slowly, as they flew closer to the monster, a red, conical form of fiery energy began to extend from the twisting Dragons. 

"DOUBLE DRAGON FIRE POWER!" Jason and Tucker called out as the two Dragons crashed into the Morphicus monster, aiming so that they would clear to the side as they raked past it. The monster reeled back some, but slowly continued to advance.

__

Dammit!! That should have taken it down! Tucker shouted, circling his Zord around. 

__

Jase, I'm going in. This time, the voice on the intercom wasn't Tucker's. It was Kimberly. Jason looked up in time to see her Firebird streak past him, letting a barrage of lasers loose at the creature. 

"Kim, be careful! That thing is faster then it looks!" It was true, too. After Dimitri said that the monster, affected as it was by Lord Necron's magic, shouldn't be able to compensate for the multiple Zords speed, he was caught off guard by the monster's movements. His warning was just in time, as Kim banked her Zord to the side, just as the monster swiped for it with its claws. "That's it! We need all the firepower we can muster against this thing. Time for the Megazord! Tucker, keep that thing busy while we get it together!"

__

Roger! Tucker replied as Jason converted the Red Dragon into its Warrior mode, and watched the others changing their Zords into the component pieces of the Thunder Megazord. The Unicorn and Griffin became legs, the Lion formed armor, arms, and a helmet, while the Firebird converted to a belt. Jason still thought that it was an attempt by Zordon at humor. _The "mallrat's" Zord is a fashion accessory._ Jason moved his now Warrior mode Zord towards the others, leaping up into the Unicorn/Griffin legs, while the Lion armor and arms came up by their own accord. Lastly, the Firebird belt positioned itself around the Thunder Megazord's waist.

"Thunder Megazord, Power Up!" The Rangers called from inside the Megazord's cockpit. "OK, Tuck. We've got it. Get clear!"

*****

"No offense, Jase, but like you said, you're going to need all the firepower you can to take this thing down. Its your turn to keep it busy while we get OUR act together!" Tucker responded. He watched as the Thunder Megazord made its way towards the monster.

__

Just don't take too long, Tuck. Can't promise we won't have it beat by the time you guys get ready. Jason called out from the intercom.

"Alright, guys," Tucker called to his friends. "Megazord power!"

The Lightning Warrior's chest folded up, parallel to the ground, and then folded in half, forming a waist and legs. The Cloud Eagle landed on the now formed waist, and sat straight on it, forming a chest. The Tidal Horse leapt into the air, and folded in on itself, forming an arm, its head jutting out from the shoulder, and attaching to the Eagle's right side, as the Forest Panther did likewise on the Eagle's left. The Fire Dragon slid up the back of the Eagle, between its wings, until its head sat over the Eagle's. The Dragon's maw opened, revealing a face. Its tail folded up behind its back, revealing a hilt. One by one, the Rangers slid out of their individual cockpits, and joined each other in a larger cockpit. The five Rangers shouted "Megazord, power up!"

Now formed, both Megazord's made their way towards the monster. As they approached it, however, it was enveloped by ebony flames, and disappeared.

*****

"Why did you call the monster back, you chrome-domed piece of trash?" Zedd bellowed at his ebony double. Necron glared in Zedd's direction without responding. Necron walked over, passing Zedd, and sat in Zedd's throne.

"For a moment, think with whatever piece of your exposed brain actually still works." Necron finally said. "Even as powerful as your monster is, enhanced as it was by my magic, it was not strong enough to deal with two Megazords. We will bide our time, let them think what they will, and, when they least expect it, we shall send this monster back to them, and let it crush them!" 

*****

The various Rangers all teleported to the Command Center, and looked up towards Zordon.

"What just happened?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I don't know about you guys," Suzanne added. "But we're not used to the monsters just up and running."

IT IS STILL UNKNOWN AS TO WHY LORD ZEDD AND LORD NECRON RECALLED THEIR MONSTER. HOWEVER, I WOULD SUGGEST THAT WE PREPARE FOR THEIR RETURN. RETURN HOME, ANDWE SHALL CONTACT YOU SHOULD YOU BE NEEDED. 

The eleven teens nodded, and teleported out of the Command Center. Alpha looked up to Zordon, and spoke. "Zordon? What will we do with Eleven Rangers? And how will we deal with the sudden appearance of five teens without any identification, or any parents to contact?"

THOSE ARE VERY GOOD QUESTIONS, ALPHA 5. HOWEVER, AT THIS TIME, I AM UNSURE OF THE ANSWERS. 


End file.
